


First Time

by Anonymous



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Selalu ada yang pertama untuk sesuatu. Walaupun ini bukan yang pertama bagi mereka, ini adalah yang pertama kegiatan mereka terasa berbeda.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onlyforone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyforone/gifts).



> hadiah kecil untuk Kak Kiyo yang selalu bersemangat melajukan vespa ini. maaf kalau banyak kekurangan di sana sini karena aku tidak biasa bikin ff semacam ini... 😣  
> semoga Kak Kiyo suka ❤

Langit itu biru. Laut itu biru. Keduanya memiliki paduan biru yang berbeda, tetapi sama-sama indah. Seungyoun menyukai keduanya. Berada di antara biru yang membuatnya merasa bebas dan nyaman.

Setelah berbulan-bulan terkungkung dalam tumpukan pekerjaan, akhirnya dia bisa beristirahat sejenak. Memandang hamparan warna biru dengan gradasi berbeda yang terpisahkan garis cakrawala dari balkon lantai dua villa milik temannya. Sengaja ia sewa untuk bersantai sejenak. Melepas penat dari rutinitas yang mengekang. Menenggelamkan diri dalam kenyamanan untuk menyegarkan pikiran.

Sapuan angin menggoyangkan daun-daun pohon kelapa. Menambah kesan sejuk pagi yang tenang. Dua porsi sandwich dan dua cangkir kopi tersaji di meja sebagai menu sarapan. Belum sempat tersentuh karena pemiliknya masih asik menikmati pemandangan.

"Youn... berhenti... sarapan dulu..." rengek seseorang dengan napas tersendat.

"Iya Sejin, nanti kita sarapan,"

Ya, Lee Sejin adalah pemandangan yang tengah dinikmati Cho Seungyoun.

Sejin sudah mendengar jawaban semacam itu dari Seungyoun lima kali pagi ini, tapi menu sarapan mereka tetap utuh di meja. Seungyoun seakan tak peduli dengan rengekan Sejin dan terus saja melakukan kegiatannya.

Sejin menahan napas ketika napas Seungyoun menggelitik lehernya. Hembusan hangat itu berubah menjadi usapan basah dari lidah dan bibir Seungyoun yang menjelajah di sana. Kedua tangan berusaha mendorong bahu Seungyoun ketika dia tak sanggup menahan godaan Seungyoun di lehernya. Seungyoun menurut, ditegapkannya badannya. Memandang Sejin yang berbaring di bangku panjang dalam balutan atasan piyama dengan seluruh kancingnya sudah terbuka.

Indah. Sejin itu indah. Keindahan yang melengkapi paduan biru langit dan laut yang terhampar di depannya. Dengan tanda-tanda kemerahan yang Seungyoun pastikan berada di tempat yang tertutup busana. Bukan karena dia tak ingin berkata kepada dunia bahwa Sejin miliknya. Namun, karena dia menyadari bahwa mereka tak bisa seenaknya. Setidaknya, Seungyoun ingin menjaga kemurnian Sejin di mata banyak orang. Cukup dia saja yang melihat sisi lain partnernya dan dia tak ingin membaginya.

"Bisa kita sarapan dulu?" ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia bertanya pagi ini dan Sejin lelah mengucapkannya.

"Sekarang juga sedang sarapan 'kan?"

"Sarapan bagaimana? Aku bahkan belum makan apa- Akh!" kalimat Sejin terputus karena gerakan Seungyoun yang tiba-tiba.

"Bukannya yang di bawah sini sedang sarapan? Dari tadi dia terus menelan dan nggak mau lepas," Seungyoun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya perlahan. Menggerakkan benda yang tertancap dalam tubuh Sejin beberapa menit setelah mereka berada di balkon.

"Itu karena kau tidak mau melepasnya," protes Sejin sambil menahan desahannya.

"Tapi kamu juga nggak mau ngelepasin. Di dalam sini makin lama jadi makin sempit,"

Seungyoun masih menggoda. Tempo gerakannya masih perlahan dan konstan. Membuat Sejin frustasi karena titik nikmatnya tidak disentuh sepenuhnya. Seungyoun sadar, gerakannya sekedar menggesek titik di dalam tubuh Sejin, menggelitik bagian yang dapat membuat partnernya menggila.

"Youn... lebih cepet..." lirih Sejin.

"Apanya?"

"Mainnya... mau dibikin lebih enak..."

"Yes, my star,"

Seungyoun mengecup punggung tangan kanan Sejin lalu menangkupkan kedua tangan mereka di pipi kirinya. Tangan kanannya berpegangan pada pinggang ramping Sejin. Pinggang yang tampak rapuh baginya karena tubuhnya yang sangat kurus. Kadang Seungyoun takut menyakiti tubuh yang tampak ringkih itu sehingga dia lebih memilih tempo yang cepat dan konstan dalam gerakan bercinta mereka. Dia menambah tempo gerakannya. Memastikan ujungnya menumbuk titik Sejin di dalam sana. Membuat bibir Sejin meracaukan desahan.

Seungyoun suka cara Sejin mengutarakan inginnya walau mereka baru beberapa kali melakukan hal ini. Seungyoun suka kejujuran Sejin tentang bagaimana dan di bagian mana dia ingin disentuh. Begitu pun Seungyoun yang juga mengatakan kepada Sejin di mana titik-titik sensitifnya. Bisa dibilang mereka masih baru dengan kegiatan semacam ini tapi mereka ingin belajar bersama. Karena kegiatan ini bukan sekedar kontak fisik pemuas nafsu, tetapi juga untuk lebih memahami pasangan tentang mana yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan.

"Youn... lebih cepet..." sedikit terbata karena tumbukan di bagian bawahnya.

Seungyoun sedikit terkejut mendengar permintaan Sejin. Ini adalah tempo yang biasa dia lakukan dalam kegiatan mereka. Tempo yang selalu bisa membuat yang lebih kecil mencapai puncak jika dia menekan titik yang tepat. Sejin tidak pernah protes. Biasanya dia hanya mendesah dengan napas terengah, sesekali menyebut namanya ketika bibirnya sanggup mengucap kata.

"Gimana Jin?" tanyanya untuk memastikan. Jika dia bergerak lebih cepat dari ini, dia merasa akan menyakiti Sejin dan dia tidak mau itu.

"Lebih cepet lagi,"

"Tapi nanti kamu-"

Sejin tahu Seungyoun ragu. Kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi berpegangan di bahu Seungyoun mendorong tubuh pria yang lebih besar. Posisi mereka berubah. Kini Sejin duduk di atas Seungyoun. Seungyoun membeku. Ini kali pertama mereka berada di posisi seperti ini. Tangan Sejin berpindah ke perut Seungyoun, menjadikannya tumpuan untuk gerakannya selanjutnya.

Sejin mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Awalnya perlahan, mencari titik yang tepat di dalam dirinya. Titik yang biasanya dia biarkan Seungyoun mencarinya. Ketika dia sudah menemukannya, gerakannya menjadi lebih cepat. Seungyoun bergeming, masih memproses perubahan sikap Sejin. Ketika dia mulai sadar, dia menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Sejin yang bergerak naik turun di atasnya. Piyama birunya merosot di satu sisi, mengekspos bahu putih Sejin. Ditambah cerahnya langit sebagai latar belakang, Sejin tampak semakin indah.

Sejin sedikit terengah. Posisi ini cukup menguras tenaganya, apalagi dia belum terbiasa. Dia berhenti sejenak dan mengubah posisinya. Badannya ia condongkan ke belakang, kedua tangan bertumpu di kaki Seungyoun. Dia pun mulai bergerak lagi. Baru sebentar, tapi racauan Sejin sudah langsung memenuhi telinga Seungyoun.

"Youn... gerak..." ucapnya di tengah racuaannya. Pinggulnya masih terus bergerak mencari nikmat.

"Youn..." ucapnya lagi ketika yang lebih tinggi tak kunjung memenuhi permintaannya.

Seungyoun menggenggam pinggang Sejin lalu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Menyeleraskan temponya dengan Sejin. Ketika yang lebih kecil memintanya untuk mempercepat tempo, dia menyanggupi. Kali ini dia tak lagi ragu. Dia ingin memenuhi ingin Sejin. Lagipula, posisi ini terasa menyenangkan untuknya. Dia dapat melihat sisi agresif dari orang yang disayanginya.

"Seungyoun... aku-"

Seungyoun semakin mempercepat temponya. Dia tahu Sejin sudah dekat. Dindingnya yang mengetat menjadi tanda. Baru saja dia menggenggam bagian sensitif Sejin, yang lebih mungil sudah memuntahkan cairannya. Likuid putih kental itu mengotori dada dan perut Sejin. Seketika tubuh Sejin melemah. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya, memeluk Seungyoun yang masih berbaring.

"Sejin, maaf..."

Jemari Seungyoun beralih ke bongkahan pantat Sejin. Mencengkeram daging kenyal itu kuat. Pinggulnya kembali bergerak cepat. Dia mengabaikan protes Sejin yang masih lemah dan terlalu sensitif setelah mencapai puncaknya. Ini kali pertama Sejin keluar lebih dulu jadi dia belum terbiasa dengan aksi Seungyoun yang masih menghujam lubangnya dia klimaks.

"Jin... boleh keluarin di dalem?" tanyanya ketika merasa pencapaiannya semakin dekat.

Anggukan di bahunya menjadi jawaban karena dia masih lelah untuk sekedar berkata. Setelah tadi susah payah menahan diri, Seungyoun pun mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam sana. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat dengan bagian Seungyoun masih tertanam di dalam tubuh Sejin.. Mencoba mengatur napas agar tak terlalu memburu. Tangan Seungyoun beralih ke kepala Sejin, mengelus rambutnya halus.

Seungyoun cukup bangga akan dirinya hari ini. Sesungguhnya dia sudah dekat dengan klimaksnya sejak tadi. Pemandangan Sejin yang bergerak di atasnya secara agresif sangat erotis baginya. Namun, dia bisa bertahan agar tidak keluar lebih dulu.

Setelah napas mereka lebih stabil dan energi mereka mulai terkumpul, Sejin pun bangun. Baru beberapa senti dia mengambil jarak, Seungyoun menangkup pipi kanan Sejin dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Mereka berciuman secara lembut, tanpa rasa menuntut. Mengekspresikan betapa mereka menyayangi sang partner serta bersyukur memilikinya. Usai berciuman, Sejin melepaskan diri dan duduk di samping Seungyoun. Seungyoun pun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, melepas karet pelindung yang dipenuhi cairannya. Setelah mengikat ujungnya, dia membuangnya di tempat sampah yang disediakan. Celana pendeknya kembali ia pakai dengan benar agar menutupi bagian intimnya.

Usai membenahi pakaiannya, Seungyoun mengancingkan atasan piyama Sejin. Berjaga-jaga seandainya ada yang lewat tiba-tiba. Dia tidak mau tubuh polos Sejin dilihat orang lain. Walau agak percuma karena celana Sejin sudah ditanggalkan entah di mana. Bagian-bagian yang terkesan kusut di kemejanya berusaha ia rapikan.

Kegiatan mereka kali ini terasa lebih spesial. Mereka akhirnya bisa bertemu dan berlibur bersama setelah berbulan-bulan jadwal mereka padat dan sering bentrok. Ini adalah kali pertama Sejin mengambil inisiatif, mengubah posisi mereka yang selalu missionary. Kali pertama Seungyoun keluar setelah dan di dalam lubang Sejin, walau tetap mengenakan pengaman. Serta kali pertama mereka melakukannya di tempat terbuka. Sejin sangat berharap tidak ada yang memergoki permainan panas mereka, walau sebenarnya ia tak perlu terlalu khawatir karena tempat ini sepi dan privat. Wajahnya memerah mengingat apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Seungyoun, mencoba menenangkan diri dari malu yang mendadak muncul.

Suara dari perut mereka menjadi pertanda bahwa mereka tidak bisa lagi mengabaikan makanan yang sudah tersaji sejak satu jam lalu di meja. Mereka pun memakannya perlahan. Seungyoun memecah keheningan dengan membahas keindahan tempat ini. Setelah sandwichnya habis, dia menyeruput kopinya. Sudah dingin karena lama diabaikan.

"Youn, lain kali coba posisi lain yuk. Mau coba emut punyamu juga,"

Dan Seungyoun pun menyemburkan kopinya.


End file.
